fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hercules City
Hercules City (ヘラクレス市 Herakuresu-shi), widely known as The City of Power (パワー市 Pawā ichi) and The City of Authority (当局の市 Tōkyoku no ichi) is the capital of the Pergrande Kingdom. Description Hercules City is not only the capital, but the largest city in Pergrande housing over 1.5 million residents. Tourism is a major form of income for Pergrande due to its many landmarks, such as the Hercules Tower, the Hercules Magic University, and the Lawe Family Castle. The city is divided by wide roadways in order for the citizens and magic-automobiles to get around easily. Additionally, a large canal also runs diagonally through the city. Hercules is separated into several districts making it one of the most organized towns in Earth Land. These divided areas include the Royal District, Trough District, Commerce District, Health District, Restaurant District, Education District, Nature District, Business District, Entertainment District, and the Residence District. Many shops are named after a previous ruler, Alexandra Lawe. Districts of Hercules Royal District Anyone who's anyone live in the Royal District which is guarded heavily by Royal Guards. Visitors must show a form of identification in order to enter one of the several estates. Areas of Interest * Lawe Family Estate * Chikadee Family Estate * del Creme Family Estate * Krett Family Estate * Royal Ballroom Trough District It was once called the Night District due to many of it's inhabitants "coming alive" during the night before criminals overran it. This district is filled with shady and perhaps illegal activity. Thugs and criminals as well as underprivileged and poor people overcrowd this neglected region of Hercules. It is home to the infamous club known as Snake Den which (not so secretly) hides the Dark Guild Snake Trap. Areas of Interest * Snake Den; Snake Trap Commerce District Also known as the Shopping District, many shops of various kinds can be found here. Areas of Interest * Alexandra Mall Health District The area of Hercules where hospitals, dentists, and vets can be found. Areas of Interest * Great Alexandra Hospital Restaurant District Fast food joints, exquisite restaurants, and local cafes are located in this district. Areas of Interest * Alex Cafe Education District An area set aside for educating the young citizens of Pergrande. This zone is home to the prestigious Hercules Magic University. Areas of Interest * Hercules Magic University Nature District In order to preserve at least some of the nature that was being cleared away to make room for the expanding city, the Lawe Family set out a sector for nature. Areas of Interest * Alexandra Park Business District The location of many businesses and such. Areas of Interest * Hercules Tower Entertainment District A district brimming with livelihood and fun times. It hosts fun places such as a Hercules Movie Theater, the Pergrande Theatre of Arts, or the Pergrande Stadium. Surrounding the Pergrande Stadium are various hotels. Areas of Interest * Hercules Movie Theater * Pergrande Theatre of Arts * Pergrande Stadium Residence District The largest district of Hercules City, containing the majority of Hercules' population. Areas of Interest * TBA Category:Pergrande Category:Pergrande Kingdom Category:Locations Category:Location Category:Story Locations